


Sonder

by hansan_vixx



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Art Club, Childhood Trauma, Complicated - Freeform, Escape, F/M, Fluff, High School, NCT Dream - Freeform, Romance, alternative universe, artist, dreamies, genius, painter, protege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansan_vixx/pseuds/hansan_vixx
Summary: Sonder - the realization that every person has a story as unique and as vivid as yours.Huang Renjun is a genius painter; he would often be described as the new era of Michael Angelo and Leonardo da Vinci in one. He was popularized by his late master, Bona, and the world came to know the genius painter Renjun. He was casted into a school for the gifted where he spend four years of his life.However, he comes back to Korea out of the blue suddenly running away from all his fame and fortune. He returns to school and only a girl named Hana remembers her.





	1. Protege

**Protege**

  
  


There sat in the middle of the room a painting that would immediately catch your eye, its bright vivid colours and the natural harmony the photo holds. The painting doesn’t just limit itself with a bright color palette, the image of the almost unnoticed family, the way the abstract imitates the sun and the way there were splashes of blue here and there. There was no doubt that this pictures depicted a happy family, despite the work being dubbed as ‘abstract’.

 

“How much is this painting?” the lady asked one of the curators as she points at the painting on the wall.

 

“I’m sorry but that isn’t for sale” the curator bows her head and began advertising other painting in the exhibit.

 

“Who is the creator of this work” the curious lady noticed that the painting remained anonymous and had no name both on the painting and in the description area.

 

The curator stops and then scans the crowds. Then she stopped and pointed at the little boy, not older than 8 sitting down on the benches in the exhibit as he watched people pass by.

 

“The kid?” the woman couldn’t believe it.

 

“Yes, that kid”

 

The woman turns around and walks towards his direction. “Hi!” her tone was friendly almost as if were fake.

 

“Hello?” the kids looks at her a bit confused with what was going on.

 

“I like your painting very much” she points to the painting in the middle of the exhibit.

 

“Thank you” the boys his head as he continues to scan the crowd-- now that the woman was beside him, she noticed that he wasn’t scanning the crowd, but he was scanning the artworks in the room. 

 

“You know you are gifted” the woman compliments the boy. “Can you tell me your name?” the woman leans in closer and the boy looks at her oddly before taking a deep breath.

 

“If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?” 

 

The woman smiles and she sits up straight. “My name is Kwon Bona, what’ yours?”

 

“Huang Renjun” 

 

“Alright Renjun, I want to invite you to come and be my student” Bona gets something out of her pocket. “I loved the painting you made” she hands over the call card she got from her pocket.

 

Renjun takes the call card from her and placed it inside his bag. “Which painting do you like?” the question started Bona as she scans the room. She thought that the whole room were made by different artists. The variation in his style and the unity they have sent goosebumps all over her body. The boy that wa sitting beside her was not just any painter, this boy was a genius. 

 

This was how the genius Huang Renjun was discovered, although he had been going around doing exhibits as anonymously, it did not take even a year before Bona discovered this genius. Bona took him in as his protege and her the master. Kwon Bona was a splendid artist who is sought all over the world for her extremely great paintings, both graphically and traditionally. Bona takes Renjun to lessons every weekend and taught him how to find and develop his style, find deeper connections with his paintings and that all his works are parts of his soul that no one should ever easily abuse and take from you. Bona thought Renjun the words he continues to live by, his paintings are his soul, each one of them represents a piece of him.

 

However, the moment they spent together did not last long enough. It was a snowy evening when Renjun receives the news of Kwon Bona’s death. His master died at 40, leaving two of her children behind, but she didn’t just leave two children… she became a mother figure to three other students of hers.

 

Before Renjun realizes it, a year has passed since Bona’s death and although he still continues to paint, it no longer expressed as much joy and innocence they once were. Things turned much darker after that. At only 11 years old, Renjun became a painting genius, after Bona’s diary was published. In the book, he would constantly praise a boy named Renjun and even wrote the tale of how they first encountered one another.

 

Renjun was now sought after by the biggest museums and the richest of people, he would easily turn down millions of dollars, but there was one offer he couldn’t. It was an academy called the einstein academy, known for their elite way of bringing up their students. Einstein Academy had a few courses, painting, musical instruments, science and mathematics, under these four courses they only accept 8 students per class. Only the best of the best can enter and only those casted by academy could join.

 

Renjun took the opportunity and before he realized... everything has changed

 


	2. First Year

**First Year**

  
  
  


Renjun takes a few steps into the hallway of the school. It’s been four years since he last attended a school like this, where classrooms were filled and the hallways seemed a bit crowded. It sort of clams him down to be reminded that he was just like every single person in this school. It was calming.

 

However as he minds his own business someone bumps his back, he turns around to see a girl whose head was down and holding a huge canvas in her arms and some paint materials in the other hand. “I’m sorry!” she immediately apologizes and walks pass by Renjun.

 

Renjun watched as the girl disappeared in the crowd of people.  _ Why was someone holding a canvas and paint supplies on the first day?  _ Right, before he gets distracted with all the nostalgia he was feelings, he was told to go to the faculty room to greet his teacher. 

 

Renjun only peeked his head in and all the teacher’s attention turned his way. Some turned back to their seats, while others couldn’t help but whisper as he passed by. The teacher was an affiliated to his master and he knew who he was way before his whole career blew up. Among the crowd of messy tables and teachers, he sees a face he needed to see, Mr. Lee.

 

“Junie” Mr. Lee finally takes notice of Renjun and waves his hands. Renjun greets Mr. Lee and gives him a good hug. “It’s been a while” Mr. Lee couldn’t help but squeeze the boy’s hand. “I mean the last time I saw you, you were this small” Mr. Lee put his hand just below his shoulders to show how tall Renjun was when he was 11.

 

“I don’t think I’ve grown that much taller though” Renjun gives Mr. Lee a laugh. 

 

“You have! I mean you’re almost as tall as I am!” he pats Renjun’s hair.

 

“I mean it has been a while since your wife’s funeral” Renjun gives him a small smile.

 

“I know” Mr. Lee glances on the picture at his table. “I mean, I have a daughter and the way she loves painting reminds me of when I first met Bona” 

 

“Right, you have the daughter just as old as I am, right?”

 

“Yep, young and full of energy” Mr. Lee smiles with just the thought of her only daughter. “You’ll see her around, she does go here” he stops and then shakes his head with a little laugh. “Right, before we both get really distracted with catching up with each other I already gave a heads up to my fellow faculty of the specific instructions you gave me and made sure not to tell the kids, because as you said ‘no kids would interest themselves with another kid’” Mr. Lee pulls something out of his table. “This would be a list of all the clubs the school has and a pamphlet of the art club” 

 

“Really?” Renjun gives Mr. Lee an unpleasant look as he takes the pamphlet of the art club. “I can’t believe you Junjin” Renjun shakes his head and stands up from his chair.

 

“It’s Mr. Lee when we’re here!” Mr. Lee calls him out.

 

“Sure! Sure!” Renjun waves his hands as he exit the faculty. He sights as he looks at the pamphlet in his hands.

 

Just as Renjun expected, the room was a lot quite than what he had expected. Of course it was, it was the first day of high school and a new school for everyone here. Renjun takes a seat at the back of the room and began to watch everyone who began to enter. As he began to drift away in thought of the academy he resents with his life, someone taps on his shoulder.

 

“HI!” the boy that was sitting on his left greets him with a great eye smile. “My name is Lee Jeno” 

 

“I’m Hua-- Kim Renjun” 

 

“I’m Haechan!” the boy sitting in front of Jeno suddenly introduces himself.

 

Months would pass after Renjun’s first day. No one found out about him or his background, somehow staying here felt much more safer than when he was in Einstein Academy. One Sunday afternoon Junjin invites Renjun over to catch up with him and what had happened when he was abroad. 

 

Renjun stood outside the house that he would often visit. It looked almost the same except for the outer color, it used to be a blinding color blue with streaks of other colors here and there, now it was a clean white. Making the house blend with the neighbourhood, unlike what it used to be. Renjun, rings the house’s doorbell he didn’t wait long for the door to open and then he was greeted by the girl who hit his back on the first day. “Huang Renjun?” the girl looks at him from head to toe. “What are you doing here?” this was the first time they talked to each other.

 

“Hana?” Mr. Lee appears by the door and immediately greets Renjun with a smile on his face. “Don’t worry I just invited an old friend over” Junjin let’s Renjun in the house and then Renjun was immediately hit with nostalgia when enters the house.

 

“I can’t--”

 

“We didn’t really change the interior of the house that much” Junjin tells Renjun as his hands move on the paintings that were on the wall. “I mean, these are a part of her soul, I couldn’t just let them go” 

 

Then they walk pass the room where Renjun used to receive his lessons, the room was still filled with paint materials and someone was currently painting. “I didn’t know you painted Junjin”

 

“I don’t” Junjin laughs.

 

“Then it must be Hana” Renjun adds as he enters the room and scans the unfinished paintings. “Looking at her paintings remind me of my master” he whispers as he takes a few steps forward. 

 

Hana turns around and glares at Renjun. “I don’t think you’ve met each other properly yet have you?”

 

“I’ve heard stories about her though” 

 

“Of course, she’s her mother’s greatest treasure. I would be surprised if you’ve never heard of her” 

 

“I’m right here you know” Hana speaks up and puts her paintbrush down. She stands up from her stool and walk up the stairs making sure she glared at the boy named Renjun.

 

“I’m sorry, she’s not really fond of you” Junjin admits as she stared at her daughter disappear. 

 

“I should’ve guessed” Renjun smiles bitterly.

 

“Alright!” Junjin raises his voice enthusiastically noticing that Renjun’s expression turned a bit dark. “I cooked some food, so let’s talk about all that happened while we were apart” 

 

“That’s gonna take the whole day”

 

“I cooked a lot” Junjin assures Renjun before he leads him to the kitchen.

  
_**unedited** _


	3. Art Club

**Art Club**

  
  
  


Somehow, by some miracle it’s been half a school year and not another person other than Hana knew who Renjun was. Maybe, he wasn’t as popular as he thought he was. This was oddly reassuring to know that he was safe here. Renjun has not felt reassured since he was ten years old.

 

Renjun enters the noisy room, he was greeted by his new found friends, Jeno and Haechan. Jeno and Haechan both grew in popularity among his classmates and the school. I mean with an eye smile like Jeno’s and a personality like Haechan’s, it was easy to understand why the both of them were considered popular. Renjun was often described as the odd one out, he was average compared to Jeno’s looks (according to their classmates) and he wasn’t as interesting as Haechan, but somehow the three of them gets along pretty well.

 

“I’m so tired!” Haechan whines as soon as Renjun sits down on his table. 

 

“Why are you tired on a Monday morning?” Renjun placed his bag by the table and takes out books he needed. 

 

“Well other than the fact that it’s Monday morning, I was training the whole day yesterday!” Haechan whines. Haechan was a trainee he was aiming to debut as soon as he graduates from high school and if he doesn’t he would just continue to study music. This made Haechan really well known among the class, because he was a science major, when they had an art sector in the school.

 

“Same I was out training some moves for my first game next month” Jeno stretches his arms and stretch his neck at the same time. Jeno was a soccer player, a good one, a lot of people say that big universities already have their eyes on him.

 

“So, Renjun what were you up to?” Haechan turns his attention to the quiet friend.

 

“I was visiting old friends” Renjun shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Right, you mentioned that you lived here before moving abroad” Haechan nods his head, but Jeno’s face was confused.

 

“Wait, if you’ve been here before you’ve moved abroad, how come I don’t recognize you? I mean, there’s no other school other than this one in the area” Jeno points out and Haechan looks at Renjun as well.

 

“I was studying in an international school a few towns away” Renjun explains.

 

“By a few towns away do you mean, that exclusive all boys academy that’s like super expensive?” Jeno stands up, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“I wouldn’t know what you’re talking about unless you tell me the name of the school” Renjun shakes his head.

 

“Namdong Boys Academy, the international school a few towns away” Jeno rolls his eyes at his friend.

 

“Yep, Namdong” Renjun give his friend a cheeky smile.

 

“Damn” Jeno sits back down shaking his head.

 

“Is it such a big deal?” Haechan asked all of a sudden.

 

“Of course it is--” Jeno shuts up as soon as Mr. Lee walks in the classroom. He was holding papers in his hands and it seems to have caught the attention of everyone in class. 

 

“I have some good announcements for you, that’s however you’ll take it” Mr. Lee opens the piece of paper and shows the class. “This would be the first week long festival our school be doing and yes, outsiders are permitted to enter” Mr. Lee posts the paper on the board so that everyone would be able to check it out later. “And the school would be awarding cash price to the winner of the best booth and most visited booth for this year” as soon as the cash price was announced everybody was suddenly competitively cheering.

 

The class begun shortly after the announcement and before Renjun could even walk out of the room to go the bathroom, he was stopped by Mr. Lee. “Renjun”.

 

“What is it?” 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m still your teacher here” Mr. Lee whines.

 

“Fine” Renjun blows a breath. “Mr. Lee, what is it?” 

 

Junjin only shakes his head. “I really don’t have anyone else I could ask for help aside from you” Mr. Lee bows his head. “I know you don’t want to paint anymore, but the art club needs help or it would disband soon. My wife started her career there and my daughter wants to follow her mother’s footsteps, but that won’t happen if the club disbands” he continues to blabber with his head down.

 

Renjun stood there quietly. “I’m no longer the genius boy you’re giving me credit for” Renjun lightly bows his head before heading towards the bathroom.

 

“Please, give it a chance, watch my daughter paint” was the last thing Renjun hears before he enters the bathroom. He wants to be nowhere near touching a paintbrush again, not ever.

 

However, as soon as the bells ring indicating that classes were over, Renjun asked around where the art room was. It was no surprise that it was all the way on the other side of the campus. Renjun was studying sciences and the arts were all across campus, of course the art club would also be found there. Just as he expected the art side was a lot different from their side, people here were much more expressive and brightly colored, the exact opposite of who he was.

 

At the end of the hall he sees a room with a badly written sign over it “art club”. He peeks through the glass of the door and there Hana sat. There was no one else in the room but her and she wasn’t painting, she was just staring at the view of the field that sat in the middle of the school. 

 

“Are you gonna enter or not?” the voice was rather low and when Renjun turned around he was greeted by a smile.

 

“I was just--”

 

“Wait! Aren’t you Huang--” Renjun placed his hand over the boy’s mouth and opened the door to the room and shut the door.

 

“What the hell--” Hana turns around to see Renjun by the door looking through the window. “Renjun?”

 

“I knew it you are  _ the  _ Huang Renjun!” the boy laughs to himself as he couldn’t believe that the famous Renjun was in front of him.

 

“What are you doing here?” Hana asked Renjun.

 

“Hana, you shouldn’t be so rude to him, he’s really famous” the boy whispers into her ear.

 

“Shut up Jaemin!” Hana glares at the boy and then glares at Renjun. 

 

“Your father told me to take a look around and maybe check out the art club” Renjun shrugs his shoulders and begins to observe the room. 

 

“I’m sure it pales in comparison to the studio you’ve been staying in” Hana turns back to her painting. Hana wasn’t wrong, compared to the studios he has grown scarily used to, this wasn’t even close. He used to have state of the art facilities and well known facilitators. The personal studio he used to have had expensive paint, paintbrushes, easel and even his stool was expensive.

 

“Nothing compares to this place” Renjun added since his old studio wasn’t really as home-y as this felt. The canvas scattered all around, paint all over the place and the smell of paint, wood, old fabric and old room mixed all together.

 

“I’m sorry, we haven’t cleaned in a while” Jaemin apologizes as he picks up stuff from the floor.

 

“You don’t have to make a huge fuss about me” Renjun stops Jaemin from cleaning.

 

“Yeah, you shouldn’t” Hana glares at Jaemin. “That guy has already quit painting” Hana hissed before turning back to painting.

 

Renjun stops and stares at her. She heard the talk between Renjun and Junjin a few months ago. “Stop eavesdropping” was the only thing Renjun could reply. Renjun scoffs at her and then exits the room.

  
_**unedited** _


	4. Join Us

**Join Us**

  
  
  


Renjun was now fully adopted back to the normal education system. Although his grades aren’t impressive, it would still be considered decent if we were to count the fact that he has not receive normal schooling for four years. Classes ended and he somehow found his way back to the art club room and to his delight, it was empty. 

 

He puts his bag down in the corner and picked up a canvas and placed it on the easel. He scans the room and finds a few paintbrushes of the same kind. As soon as he picked it up, it felt nostalgic in his hands, like a watch that he hasn’t worn in years. He scans the paintbrushes he was holding and there were the initials  _ HRJ,  _ his initials. 

 

He picks up the whole set and it was written on every single brush. This was his set, years ago when Bona was still teaching him, he thought he lost these when he moved out of the country. He thought he did. 

 

Renjun sits there frozen in spot. Suddenly, he encounters an urge that’s long been gone. He gets to urge to paint once again. This was the first in five years that he himself wanted to paint.

 

He gets a few paint scattered on the side of the room and began to paint once again. The palette was limited and the colors looked like they wouldn’t match, but somehow he made it work. He forgets all his “lessons” and begins to paint with what he felt like painting. His year long hiatus, finally comes to an end.

 

“Renjun?” Hana’s voice was shocked to see him sitting in front of an easel painting. Renjun did not turn his head, it was a habit of his to be trapped in his own world when he paints, that was before Bona died.

 

“Is… he painting?” Jaemin couldn’t believe what was happening in front of his eyes. Hana filled him with what happened to Renjun over the years, why he no longer could hold a brush in hands nor could he create paintings as vivid as he used to. However, the painting he was painting right now was vivid, full of emotions, longingness and pain. The work was unfinished but even in its unfinished state it was able to portray all those feelings. Huang Renjun was a genius and he looked more like a monster right now.

 

Renjun takes his last stroke and then he looks out the window, the sun was gone and he didn’t even notice the time pass by. He stands up, ready to leave when he realized that both Hana and Jaemin were sitting in the room watching him.

 

“Aren’t you going to sign your work?” Jaemin asked still in awe with Renjun.

 

“Before I left the country, I never signed my works” Renjun gives a little smile.

 

Jaemin paused and realized that Kwon Bona said the exact same thing in her book.  _ I was out to check out an exhibit that got all my colleagues excited saying they have never heard of the painter behind the works. When I got there and I saw the first painting, I couldn’t believe the detail and artistry this person had. The emotions were radiating, although his techniques were not perfect, but it was certainly top class. However, among all his paintings none had a signature on it, it was almost as if he doesn’t want the world to find out it was him who painted these. _

 

“He really is Huang Renjun, the genius” Jaemin was suppose to whisper it to himself, but Renjun heard it.

 

“Its Kim Renjun, I have no idea who you’re talking about” Renjun ended up leaving the room.

 

The door closes and Hana takes a few steps towards his painting. The paintings Renjun made that her mother has kept was nothing compared to what was infront of her. Renjun used to be decent with his techniques, enough to balance out the emotions he portrays in his paintings. However, the Renjun right now has perfected his techniques along with that is the heavy emotion this painting has. Just by looking at his work, your heart would swell with joy as if all that’s been covered by the dark has finally began to clear up.

 

“He really is a genius isn’t he?” Jaemin walks closer to the painting. 

 

“You could see every bit of detail, every stroke he put on this canvas was important. He’s not a just a genius, Renjun is a monster” Hana made up her mind that it was Renjun who would save their club from disbanding.

 

The next day, Hana stands outside the gates waiting for Renjun to arrive. She later sees him with earphones in his ears and papers in his hands, he was busy studying while walking. “Renjun!” Hana calls out his name, catching a few attention from the arts department. 

 

Renjun’s head snapped upwards and he glares at her. Renjun walks fast to grab her by the wrist and whisper “Don’t call out my name like that”. Renjun walked away quickly, but persistent Hana followed him from behind.

 

“I just want to give this to you” Hana hands him a club application form. 

 

Renjun gives her a side eye. “The other day, you absolutely hated me, now you suddenly want me to join your club?” Renjun reached the entrance of the school and changed his shoes. 

 

“I saw your dedication for painting and we want people as dedicated as you in the club” Hana continues to follow him.

 

“I said I wouldn’t paint again, didn’t I?” 

 

“But the look on your face yesterday didn’t look like you were ready to let go” Hana tries to keep up with Renjun’s quick walking.

 

“I said, I won’t paint again” Renjun turns around making Hana fall into her arms, but it was a lot less romantic than those movies. Renjun pushes Hana away with the top of her head and makes her look at him in the eye. “I’ve left that ‘genius’ title when I escaped out of that place” his voice was low it was as if he had that murderous look in his eyes. “Now get lost” Renjun let’s go of her head and walks into his classroom.

 

When the bell rung for lunch break, Renjun keeps all his stuff and he finally gets up. “Dude, I can’t really understand what the lesson was just now” Jeno whines to Renjun.

 

“Same, after the first few steps I couldn’t really keep up with it” Renjun agrees looking as troubles as ever.

 

Haechan opens the door of their room and Renjun immediately sees Hana sitting down on the floor. When she caught sight of her, she stood up from the ground and stands in front of him. She hands out a piece of paper. “Could you sign it please?” Hana fished a ballpen from her pocket and placed it on top of the club recruitment form.

 

“Just leave me alone” Renjun turns away and heads towards the canteen. 

 

“Isn’t she Mr. Lee’s daughter?” Haechan jogs beside Renjun. Renjun nods his head.

 

“I’ve heard that her mother was the famous Kwon Bona” Jeno points out and Renjun immediately stops from walking. Jeno knew about Bona, which means he probably knows about him-- “My mother was a huge fan of her, she cried so much when she died”--or maybe he didn’t.

 

Renjun pretends to fix something on his foot and catches up with Haechan and Jeno. 

 

After eating, Renjun was surprised to see Hana still sitting by the door of his classroom. 

 

“Why is she so persistent with you joining the art club?” Haechan asked.

 

“I don’t know” he lies. “But you can go ahead” Renjun lets Jeno and Haechan enter the room before he did and he slowly approached Hana.

 

“Renjun?”

 

“Hana, how long have you been sitting there?” Renjun sits down beside her. 

 

“I haven’t left since you left me here, why?” 

 

Renjun checks his watch and he blows a heavy breath. Renjun stands up and grabs her wrist. 

  
  
_**unedited** _


	5. Prison

**Prison**

  
  
  


Hana was dragged into the canteen. The place was almost empty, since the rush time has already died. “Can we have whatever is left?” he asked the counter and then the lunch lady hands over a tray with food without even saying a word Renjun pays for the food and drags Hana to sit down. Renjun slides the tray towards her. “Eat” 

 

“I don’t feel like--” 

 

“Just eat it” Renjun firmly tells her.

 

“Fine” she breathes out and takes a few bites of her food. It wasn’t warm anymore, it was more cold maybe because lunch time was about to end. 

 

“Never do that again” Renjun tells her as he scans his phone.

 

“You aren’t my mom” Hana hisses.

 

“But I know well enough what the consequences of abusing your body feels like” Renjun lifts his head up slowly. He knows she heard him that day he told Junjin everything.

 

_ Renjun takes a deep breath. “It was to the point where they won’t feed me if I don’t present a decent outcome. Rather than being the genius school I thought, it felt more like a prison”. She hears her father sight _

 

Hana shuts her mouth as soon as Renjun utters those words. She then obediently followed. When she took her last bite she places her spoon down and asked, “was that place really like that?”

 

“I couldn’t even tell your father everything” Renjun puts his phone down and leans forward. “I couldn’t tell him how it killed the little passion I had left, that I wanted to cut my own hands off only to get out of that place. I couldn’t tell him those because he wouldn’t understand” Hana’s heart fell to the bottom of her stomach or that’s how it felt like that. She has never heard of a person who painted that wanted to cut off their hands, not her mother, not her classmates and not herself.

 

Then the warning bell rings. Renjun stands up from the table. “I’ll see you around” Renjun turns his back but before he could even exit the canteen Hana holds on to his wrist.

 

“What about the club?” 

 

“I’ll think about it” 

 

\-------

 

Three days after that happened, Hana was sitting in the art club room and was busy painting with the paintbrushes with Renjun’s initials engraved in them. Hana has not gone through the effort of sitting outside Renjun’s classroom. She doesn’t have the faith that Renjun would even try. She short of understands the depth of his situation, the depth of why he no longer wants to paint again.

 

“Hana?” Jaemin walks closer to her concerned that she suddenly stopped painting.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Hana looks down at her hand. Was she really okay with Renjun not joining?

 

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I?” Hana lifts her hand up and tries to paint again. She needed these paintings done for the booth the art club would be setting up. Jaemin has been busy with the interior design of the room. The art club was barely surviving with two active members and one member that never really shows up.

 

Someone knocks on the door and Hana immediately turns around to see who it was. Renjun was standing outside the door of the room a bit cautious, looking around him. Hana let’s him enter and when he did he takes a deep breath. “I’ll join” was the simple words uttered by Renjun and both Jaemin and Hana stops their work.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yes” Renjun tilts his head then puts his bag down. “But I’m not painting, that’s the last thing I would do” Renjun makes himself clear as he folds the sleeves of his uniform up. 

 

Hana stares at him. What was with the sudden change of answer? Why was he suddenly in this room and claiming to be an art club member? “Y-You still have to sign the papers” Hana pulls the membership paper out of her bag and hands it over to him.

 

Renjun looks at the paper first, before taking the paper from her hands and keeping it safely in his bag. “I’ll worry about signing that later. I mean we’re just a few days from the school festival and the room looks like it needs a lot more work” Renjun turns around and began asking Jaemin what plans he had for the room and how it would generally look. 

 

Somehow, with Renjun in the room, Hana couldn’t really concentrate. Her eyes would always follow him, he was pushing his hair back and sometimes the hair would stay put, but it would often fall back on his face. Was his hair always that soft? Whenever Renjun would turn his back from her, she notices the difference in body shape they have, he was a man. He wasn’t as impressive as other boys, he was not extremely muscular, but anyone could tell that he was a man. The way he moves his body and the way his eyebrows would furrow as he would think of ways to move such big objects. Renjun was quite attractive wasn’t he?

 

“Stop staring will you?” Renjun winks at Hana. Hana turns around and began painting.

 

Renjun laughed a hearty laugh before he returned to making a few props with old materials he digged up from the room. 

 

“W-Whatever” Hana’s hands were shaking and she somehow couldn’t concentrate even more.

 

“Is this what bad flirting looks like?” Jaemin jokes and both Renjun’s and Hana’s head snapped towards his direction glaring at him. “What?!” Jaemin lifts his shoulders all innocent before returning back to his work. 

 

“Anyway, this is all I can do for now. I have some…” Renjun’s phone buzzes. “...matters to attend to” he picks up his back and exits the room looking at his phone.

 

Hana only watched as he went out of the room. “I think I’m busy as well” Hana says out of the blue and before Jaemin could even tell her anything she was out of the door with her bag in her arms.

  
  
  
  
  
_**unedited** _


End file.
